When Persona Falls In Love
by windlady
Summary: UNDERGOING REVISIONS. "What if, one day, Persona's mask loosens? What if, one day, he encounters something lighter than his usual shade of black? Just a wonder…" Romance/Humor. 3-SHOT. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**When Persona Falls In Love**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Hmm… I can't think of a new plot for **My Presumptive Part 2** (please visit that story if you have time and tell me if it's any good… ^_^) so I guess we shall have a breather shall we?

**Warning:** Persona may be a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I "NEVER" owned—I only LOVE!!! ^_^

"**Piece #1: A Loosening Silvery Mask"**

**

* * *

**"_Story dedicated to: _**AnDReaGRaCHeLLe**_…_

…_just because you believed in me…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Now, love is never really for selected people, right?

People fall even when they are young, old, crazy, foolish, genius, cold, warm, alive, or even when they're dead?! Well, never be able to answer the last one but then the point here is that:

"LOVE is for EVERYONE..."

And so let's see what's happening just behind a certain solid white or perhaps loosening silvery mask…

It is 1 am… The night is cold but apparently it is no longer night time. The sky turned violet then pink… dawn… The sun is hiking up to its throne but light barely entered the room…

NO!

Change that. It has never happened in his life. No. Not in this world.

Light… _'NEVER' _entered the room.

…

Darkness shrouded his wholeness… It's overwhelming. It's suffocating and yet it is peace. Almost comforting. He knew the soul within him never had anything… He's been only a hollow figurine carrying out what is needed to be done. He has no emotions left. No heart to protect. Yet it is where pain starts to threaten his body. His demented soul is alone in this struggle. What is within _should_ be abandoned. And his outside also had the same… _Nothing._

It was just nothing.

Hollow and empty, he is. And it doesn't matter at all. This is how it has always been and it is what he's grown accustomed to. No regrets. No bothersome thoughts. No weakness.

Persona is just a person hidden behind the mask.

NO!

He isn't!

Because…

Persona is strength!

Persona is power!

Persona is death!

He walked across the dark room, picked up a silvery mask, and wore it on; hiding half of his pale face. Moonlight hit on the mask's surface and traveled across the room in mild reflection. His eyes journeyed to the unmoving curtains. Then, he dragged his feet to the open window and jumped out into the woods.

He's out again.

On a mission?

You would have made him laugh hard asking that. He doesn't let his missions wait! And if he were given more? He'd go out in an instant. Not that he is obedient at all. Only that, he desires action and boredom is tiring his doesn't fear anything. He is the 'feared'. He doesn't need anything. He is the 'needed'. And Persona will hasten the moment something can be done.

Because…

Persona loves death!

He loves… to kill!

…to hurt!

…to see everyone hurting!

He is out to observe his favorite pet… Yes, that is correct. _Him._ The cocky little pet of his. Fire alice. Interesting and pathetic at the same time. A weakling, in his opinion.

_Hyuuga._

_Kuro Neko_…

Lately, that _'black cat'_ is causing him troubles. He wanted to find out what's going on with his pet. There's a ridiculous hunch within him that it is urgent to destruct the thing which Hyuuga is keeping from him, the puny kitten's master. And so, here he is following Hyuuga towards the school's dorm. Hyuuga waited for a bus to arrive.

A bus? So Kuro Neko is going to Central Town?

Persona carefully spied on Hyuuga's every move. He saw him bought a pair of pink ribbons, had those ribbons wrapped in a small white box, and got a box of howalons from the howalon stand.

What on hell's fire does that wretched boy think he's doing?!

Acting like a girl?!

His eyes scrutinized Hyuuga's actions. This trainee is supposed to be following only what he desires him to do. He's a property of Persona after all. And what a disappointment this black cat will be if he turned out to be gay! It is simply unacceptable! Detestable! He will only ruin Persona's image of perfection. So Persona, enraged, went out from his hiding and bolted towards the boy. He'll get rid of this silliness. Fast.

"BOGSH!"

Persona opened his eyes after bumping into something, which caused him to fall unbalanced unto the ground. He swiftly turned his gaze unto Hyuuga who didn't seem to notice the commotion and is now boarding the bus back to the dorms. Persona gave a sigh of relief. He would never forgive himself if Hyuuga saw his clumsiness. Just then, he remembered that he bumped into something earlier and he is currently sitting on the ground like the filthy numskulls in this academy!!!

He quickly thought of putting an end to whatever it is that caused him to lose his cool. He looked around and saw a female figure lying just a few meters away from him. He got up and went straight to where the lass lay unconscious. He is sure that she is the culprit! He gathered his power in his left hand and prepared to give the poor lady a full blast!!! He lifted her face to his level and—

"Uh-Uhhnn…"

The lady groaned in pain and reached for Persona's face with her eyes still tightly shut and her brows furrowed so deeply as if in great pain.

Persona is stunned.

Her face is nearing his!

He suddenly froze. His hands went cold. His feet turned into stones. His hair stood on its ends. His face paled and he felt himself shaking… within?

_She isn't dazzling. She isn't beautiful._

She is just quite petite, very light in weight. Her thin arms and tiny waist annoy the hell out of Persona's mind. A skeleton, she may be!

'_Does she even eat?! Yeah. Women and their obsession to dieting!'_

Her hair is in the shades of gray and is twirling in the end like telephone wires. She just wore it down and clipped some strands using a small silver hair pin with a bluish gray jewel as an accent.

'_How dull her hair is! And what kind of shampoo is she using?! Smelling like fruits! Tch. I didn't smell it on purpose!'_

She's wearing a white dress with floral designs all over. Sleeves formed wing-like image as raffles paraded on the edges. The wholeness of it clings to her lean body. And her feet are sheltered with white thong sandals. What's with an all-white fashion?

'_What is she trying to portray?! An angel?! She doesn't resemble one!!! This illusionist!!!'_

He can see her vulnerability in her current form. Disgust surfaced on Persona's face. She is ordinary like those worthless weaklings he killed last night! And he wants to kill her as well…

BUT…

His body just won't move!!!

Is he gonna get his _first kiss_ today?!

"Oww!" Persona groaned.

The lady's hair pin hit Persona's forehead!!! And so his supposed-to-be first kiss was stopped and moved to a higher degree of impossibility!!!

EH?!?! Forehead?!

His mask!!!

Persona finally realized that his mask is gone! It must have fallen when he bumped to this _'trash'_. Persona looked on the ground. But his mask is nowhere to be found. He turned his gaze-I mean- GLARE back to the lass.

If it weren't for this stupid trash, he wouldn't lose his mask, wouldn't get a bruise on his forehead, wouldn't have lost his cool and dirtied his black coat with ground filth, and most important of all he wouldn't have lost track of his _'PET'_ in the first place!!!

He breathed heavily as his glare turned into a fiery one. He would really kill her this time!!! Once again, he gathered his power in his left hand and prepared to kill her.

And again, when he was about to kill her—

"Uhhnn…" The lady moaned before her eyes fluttered open.

It revealed that she has bluish gray eyes. It is the same color she has in her hair pin. Yawning, she raised her arms, generously giving Persona a glimpse of her chest's cleavage, and his mask held by her right hand!!!

Persona's eyes grew bigger at the sight of his mask. (And her chest's cleavage as well?) The innocent-looking lass stared at Persona then at herself and then back at Persona who wasn't able to react.

"A-ahm… T-thanks, mister." She muttered with a delicate voice.

_Eh??_

Persona is confused of why the she thanked him and how his mask was taken by this young woman. Unconsciously, his grip on her collar loosened causing her to land gently on the ground.

"Oh! Thank you very much for carrying me, sir." She smiled. "Ne, what's your name?"

Persona's eyebrows furrowed. _'This numskull dare ask me my name?!'_ he thought. But then, instead he replied: "Serio…"

The lady fixed her white floral dress. "Oh! Nice meeting, Serio-kun! I'm Hachi Saori." She extended her hand and gave him a warm smile. And for some strange reason, Persona took it though he didn't smile back.

"Now what was I supposed to do here again?" She whispered to herself softly as she turned around to walk away, carrying Persona's mask without noticing it. Persona's eyebrow twitched in irritation and amusement. The lass just left without returning his mask.

'_So? What was that all about?' _Persona asked himself as he slowly followed Hachi's diminishing figure with his eyes.

Something is weird inside his hollow body. As if something is banging on his rib cage sending more powerful hits from the left side of his chest, which is slowly radiating warmth all over his body…

He feels uneasy because of this warmth… but then… somehow…

'…_it feels nice…'_ he thought.

When he can no longer see her, he started walking his way back to his lair.

'_Maybe walking under the sun's warm light is a choice today.'_ He thought.

Persona knew he would be back to Central Town for his mask… or maybe for something else as well?

*****END OF CHAPTER***  
**

**A/N:** Haha… How was it? Boring? Sorry! This is my first one shot! Please go easy on me… Chuu!

(May, 2009: I added more details and tried to proofread. I guess I deserve a treat? _**Review!!!**_)

~windlady


	2. Chapter 2

**When Persona Falls In Love**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back after centuries! I'm finally able to decide for a plot in this requested sequel. *smiling* I've never been so happy knowing that I pleased my dear readers with "When Persona Falls In Love".

I'm so grateful for my reviewers: _**blackcat9517, AnDReaGRaCHeLLe, and candysquared**__... _

Sorry for a long delay I got tons of work from my _'hell'_, like a _'special'_ okaeri greeting and was also busy with the whole holiday celebration not to mention that this sequel got corrupted and I had to rewrite the whole thing. *cries* I'm planning to have this as a _3-shot fanfic_. This story line may be a lot more serious than the first so I'll warn my dear readers already. I'm not good with humor fanfics since I'm quite a serious person. *LOL* But please look forward for some new fanfics I would be publishing soon. Hmm… Okay, enough with my blabbering and let's get this done! ^_^

**Warning:** Persona may be a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I "NEVER" owned—I only LOVE!!! ^_^

"**Piece #2: Into?"**

**

* * *

**"_Story dedicated to: _**AnDReaGRaCHeLLe**_…_

…_just because you believed in me…"_

_

* * *

  
_

The night is calm and solemn. No sound is coming from a certain dark room. Yet a presence of a bothered mind is searching in the darkness… Or shall we say struggling in that darkness?

…the darkness of his heart…

Persona sat near the widely opened window. Pale light illumined his face but no emotion can be traced. His eyes roamed all-over the view from where he is but nothing else seemed to entertain him. Wind blew the dark-tinted drapes hanging but, like him, they didn't stir a bit. For, like him, he thought, it might have chosen to remain still. Perhaps, the reason to that is: _so it may not hate itself when its movement betrays what it always ought to do…_

…

He moved the curtains apart and harshly pulled oxygen into his lungs. The moonlight, for the first time since he came to the academy, entered his room. It illuminated a silvery mask on his table. That mask isn't the one he had yesterday. For that _'other'_ mask is still with the _'trash'_ he met yesterday.

…

True that Kuro Neko is continuously causing him problems with the higher ups and he found out that the _'peculiarly-colored'_ Neko who possessed the strange cancellation or nullification alice is the source of his pet's sudden change… Big problem, really, since the pet is beginning to turn against his master… But right now, that is not what's bothering his heartless soul.

_Persona is confused._

Tonight, he finished dispatching 3 Alice rebel groups. He killed men… and even women and children. He used his alice well. Just like his usual, he carried out what was asked from him. He used his powers to its max in the shortest time possible. He ended lives without fail… but… not without–

…_hesitation?_

Persona silently gathered his thoughts. He wanted to know why he felt something else other than his eagerness to finish his mission tonight.

**FLASHBACK:**

The dying woman gazed at the child she held in a tight embrace, perhaps for the last time, before closing her eyes for eternity. A tear escaped her closed-eyes and rolled on the child's blood-stained cheek. That woman succeeded in shielding her child from any attack that Persona launched. But her bitter tears escaped her eyes knowing that she will no longer be able to protect her child. Her soul left her bleeding body, which was staining her daughter's appearance.

Persona took another step towards the dulled child.

The girl was in state of shock since both of her parents died before her eyes. With blood painting her view and the deafening silence disturbed once in a while by her killer's footsteps, she could've just seen her own definition of hell come to life. Her mind is in a state of confusion. She remained sitting still, blankly staring at her mother's lifeless form.

Bloody murder it is!

But Persona had seen worse. He knew he has softened a little already. He could've made a real hell come to life if he wanted to but… this is _enough_ for him, as of now. He considered his lack of interest in his mission tonight _a product of the monotonous orders _he was receiving from the higher ups. Taking another step towards the shaken girl, he stared at her trembling body.

'_Weakling.'_ His cold heart turned colder at the sight of the girl slumped on the ground and drenched in fresh blood. Persona reached for the _weakling's_ face and tilted it up, expecting to see the usual _pleasing _sight of terror and despair in his victim's eyes. Maybe that would bring his interest back to his merciless fighting style. But alas, his eyes fell on the girl's orbs!

He was surprised!

For in this girl's eyes lay nothing.

It was a blank stare he saw.

No sign of despair.

Not even fear.

Just nothing.

Icy stare.

It was a cold and hollow stare he received. But more than that…

'…_bluish-gray…'_ his thoughts rattled him.

It reminded him of a certain pair of innocent eyes almost akin to this girl's own. That _'trash'_ he met yesterday is messing his mind-set. Annoyed, he decided to end the girl's life in a blink of an eye. He gathered his power in his left hand, looked into her eyes, and… found himself _hesitating?_

He hated what he is feeling and so, for the first time, he found himself closing his eyes as he forced himself to use his alice and end the poor girl's life. As soon as he gave his blast, he went off with a weird feeling in his heart.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_It's dawning…'_ Persona didn't realize how much time he's spent reflecting on his own behavior lately. He looked up at the rising sun and the brightening sky before making a decision. He jumped out to the forest… heading towards Central Town. Once and for all, he needed to get to the core of his troubles. He has decided on a _'stupid'_ reason for his strange disposition apparently.

He needs his mask…

That _one_ which is with the numskull, who calls herself _"Hachi Saori"_.

And so there he is, standing right where he met her at the exact time he bumped into her. He scanned the area, intending to see the _'trash'_ mixed with the rest of the filthy alices around him.

5 minutes…

Maybe the girl isn't always early in the morning… Going back to his lair crossed his mind after another minute passed. And Persona thought that he's starting to look stupid when people seemed to glance at him a lot. His face formed a scowl.

But unknown to him, he doesn't, _exactly_, look stupid…

The people are actually staring at him with slight admiration! Persona is pretty good-looking without his mask on. He was less scary. Less threatening. Less suspicious.

Oh! If only they knew how terrible he is! How monstrous the power he possessed is!

"Ne! Ne!" a high-pitched voice bothered Persona.

"Are you lost, onii?" a little girl around the age of 5 or 6 tugged Persona's coat.

Persona? Lost? Are you kidding him?! That was when his last strand of patience snapped. Persona gave her a death glare, sending the little girl crying as she ran and stumbled on her way to her nanny. The people looked at him disapprovingly.

Irritated, he decided not to wait for the _'trash'_ and head back to his place. Persona chose the forest path over the sunny streets he walked the day before. He, sort of, feels annoyed and strangely… _saddened?_

Is he disappointed that _'she'_ didn't show up?

If he had seen _'her'_, would he have chosen the sunny streets again?

…

He's annoyed… and he doesn't want to answer the second question.

_That's all he could admit as of now_.

He passed by the shady forest, swiftly, like a high-ranked ninja or maybe like a renowned assassin who killed the greatest warriors of history. His foot moved like the floating particles of dust; there's no sound of his foot fall. His body seemed to fly at his speed. Maybe he is even faster than the sparrow he saw flying the other day.

Persona is pleased.

He is pleased that he saw his strength. Conceited or not, Persona admits that he loves to flaunt his strength. He likes seeing the evidences concretely. He enjoys that even more through the rebel alices he kills in every mission he carries. He felt himself smile his usual smile as he passed by the part of the forest he has annihilated while exercising his alice the other night. He thought he has returned to his usual self too. Hachi's effect must have worn out already!

Victory!

It was another victory for him! Persona is once again victor-

Or is he not?

Persona took a sudden halt. He realized that he has been spacing out the whole time! He never spaced out before! Never! He almost sighed in defeat. Something _is_ definitely wrong with him. He shifted his direction without realizing it. Persona's speed decreased. He needed, perhaps, to exercise his alice again. He scanned the area for any human presence.

Nothing…

He didn't want any human to witness him exercise his power.

Just then, he saw that he is near the secluded chapel which had just been built. It is not yet fully furnished so no one delights in visiting it. He's safe to use his power here. So he ended up returning to Central Town again, didn't he? This chapel he is eyeing right now is at the far corner of the town. Keen eyes traveled to the chapel's entrance.

!!!

Those eyes suddenly widened as he felt something from his chest leap. There just beside the chapel's door is the _'numskull'_ he had been waiting for in the shopping street! He marveled at how easily he has recognized her.

'_That 'trash' really irritates him!'_ that was what his mind declared to reason out for the quick recognition aside from the fact that he also declared himself a genius. He walked towards her. His thoughts were confusing him as he somewhat felt something swirling in his stomach?

Is he nervous? Butterflies? His stomach is filled with fluttering butterflies?

Is that how they describe the awkward feeling he has right now?

Well… he would never admit it even though he knew so clearly that his heart beat is racing against his rapid breathing. He knelt beside the slumbering Hachi on the steps before the huge wooden doors. His mouth opened to wake her up but he found himself unable to talk.

Just how do _'normal'_ people _'normally'_ wake each other up?

His brows, once again, twitched in annoyance. He couldn't believe that he is actually finding it hard to answer such a stupid question! Well, he can't blame himself. He isn't used to socialization or anything like it. Perhaps people invented the alarm clock because they also didn't know how to wake someone up from a dead sleep.

How genius of the alarm clock inventor! Persona, proudly, thought that he's found a fellow genius, who deserves a warm applause like himself, in the person of the alarm clock inventor! Whoever he is!

But as of now, he has decided on a solution to his problem without using any alarm clock. And so, he decided in doing the very thing he knows he is good at…

Persona stood up and kicked Hachi's back lightly.

Silence. There was no response.

He kicked her again this time a bit harder.

Hachi let out a soft groan and shifted to face Persona but didn't open her eyes.

Persona roamed his eyes all-over the lass's petite body. She is still wearing the same clothes she had the other day.

'_She'd probably smell of sweat and dirt. Filthy trash!'_ his mind exclaimed. But, silently, he wondered if her smell of fruits has really faded.

His eyes traveled to Hachi's hand. She still held his mask.

'_I need that darn mask, numskull.'_ He thought though a part of him wondered if those soft hands would still be as soft as how they were the other day. He bent to take his mask and leave. He didn't need to wake her anyway. He just needs his mask back.

He tugged but Hachi held it in a death grip!

And so, he finally spoke.

"Oi, filthy human girl, get your dirty fingers off my precious mask!" he commanded. But Hachi didn't even bother to move.

'_This filthy thing dares to ignore my presence?! Uh-Wait till she feels my powerful kick!'_ His mind was flooding with the violent actions he could do to her while he stayed still bent close to her. He was already formulating the torture plan in his mind when Hachi's hand landed on his face.

She accidentally slapped Persona!

His features formed a frown with a reddish mark across his face. His nose is the brightest in color of the whole hand mark visibly seen on his face.

"Oh! I caught a fly, Otou-san… Hmm…" she mumbled, dreaming.

A vein popped on Persona's forehead.

She had thought that he is a fly?!

He can't take that his existence has been minimized to a fly's own. His brows furrowed even more. This time, he is fuming mad! After getting himself slapped, the numskull is still sleeping like a rock?! He just wanted his mask back. Why does it have to be this hard?! Persona got extremely impatient and irritated that he decided to kick the girl's stomach like a soccer ball to bring her back to consciousness. He lifted his right leg and forcefully swung it towards the girl, when Hachi suddenly opened her eyes!

Persona fell on his butt. Hachi blinked her eyes in bewilderment.

She stood up slowly, tried to straighten her dress, and walked towards Persona who stared at her with a fiery glare. However, the girl didn't seem to notice the glare- or is maybe, stupid enough not to know that the person she is walking towards to actually much loved to kill her!

Hachi offered her pale hand to help Persona up. For a moment, Persona simply stared at her hand before taking in a sharp breath and standing up, completely ignoring Hachi's hand in front of him.

He's not a _'weakling'_.

Hachi smiled and let her arms fall back to the safety of her sides before asking. "Ne, do I know you?"

Huh?

She forgot him?

Persona couldn't believe this girl! Is she that stupid to forget?! He couldn't believe that there could really be someone as stupid as the creature in front of him.

He really loathes this _'trash'_.

When he was about to speak about the mask, Hachi suddenly spoke. "Oh! I forgot that I needed to buy a pen!" she panicked, marching back and forth in front of Persona while wiggling her arms from her sides vigorously.

_A pen?_

Really, now. Why panic over a stupid pen? The girl is getting in his nerves and he is getting dizzy with the lass moving all over the place like a silly brat who's waiting for a turn to pee when the toilet is occupied. Then, finally, when he declared to himself that he's having a headache, Hachi stopped in front of him. She stared at him for few seconds before forcefully pulling Persona's arm as she started to walk.

'_She still smelled of fruits?!'_ Persona was surprised to find out. _'And her hands are still… soft.'_ He wouldn't admit that he likes the feel of her hands no matter what and so he gave her another death glare of his. But Hachi didn't seem to mind. She's probably the only mortal who's immuned to his powerful glares.

"Oi, filthy earth creature, what do you think you're doing? Do you want to die young?" he threatened darkly. Hachi suddenly stopped in her tracks and paused for a while but didn't release Persona's arm from another death grip of hers. Then, she turned to face him.

"You're coming with me to Central Town." She said with a childish grin on her face.

He has just been asked out on a _date_?!

NO! It was actually more like a command or something.

'_How dare this brat!'_

But before Persona could think of another thing, Hachi already dragged him towards the town's shopping district.

*****END OF CHAPTER*****

**A/N:** There you go! Is it any good? Sorry that it wasn't _that_ humorous. Persona possessed a dark aura and it's a bit difficult for someone as serious as me to write a humor fiction. *LOL* Also, I'm sorry for the very late update. I've been really busy.

And… KURISUMASU OMEDETOU! (Translation: Merry Christmas *wink*) Yeah, I know it's late. Sorry again… But I'd like to offer this as a peace offering/Christmas gift… You would forgive me, right? Oh, come on! It's Christmas Season! *puppy eyes*

Anyway, please **review** and don't restrain yourself from pointing out any error in this story. Thanks! May you have the best Yuletide Season ever. ^_^

(May, 2009: What?! I did try my best to edit this! *laughing* Sorry.)

~windlady


	3. Chapter 3

**When Persona Falls In Love**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Oh! Hello, minna-san. I read my previous chapters or those that you know as "pieces" and I found myself laughing… not because it's a good humor fiction but because of my grammatical errors! *LOL* I'm sorry about that. Haha! If you want to laugh more about my crazy grammar then read my notes at the end too. Well, that's optional. Just for those who wanted to laugh some more. Geez! I'm happy nobody flamed my works. Too many errors. Still I'm glad many of you reacted positively. Thanks. The fact that you're reading this "piece" and also this 'author's notes' proves that you've been enjoying the story. I'm happy to know that. Thanks so much. So here's your very long final chapter. The last piece. The **reviews** are well appreciated. ^_^

**Warning:** Persona may be a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I "NEVER" owned—I only LOVE!!! ^_^

"**Piece #3: A White Feather"

* * *

**

"_Story dedicated to: _**AnDReaGRaCHeLLe**_…_

…_just because you believed in me…"_

_&_

"_Chapter dedicated to: _**michie3richie**_…_

…_maybe laughter can cure the empty feeling…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Sometimes when you see something different and interesting like a heart-shaped pebble or even just leaf flowing along with the waves of a river, you would stop and take a better look at it.

Nature and its beauty! Oh how lovely two things look together!

Often, you will find out that it's a real beauty! Maybe even one of earth's greatest mysteries… You will begin adoring it. You will feel lucky to have witnessed such a thing. And the encounter becomes a treasured moment. But there are also times when you end up finding that what you saw was a trick of your eyes. A game nature played on you. An illusion, that is. Does it hurt when you faced the reality concealed behind it? Is it such an irritating feeling? Or will you decide that you've just been taught not to trust what the gift of sight readily presents to your eyes?

Whatever your reaction is, it wouldn't change the fact that you once felt something positive deep in there. Even if it was a sly trick or maybe a simple prank of your sight, you have witnessed beauty and that should be enough to be thankful that you did, right?

Well, if you'd ask that question to someone, who's currently sitting on a chair set many feet above the ground and is frowning all he could like there is no tomorrow, he would have used his alice on you and, by the next second, you would have diffuse with just a soft blow of the wind. Or if you _ever_ have survived that ordeal, which is most likely around a _**-**_99.9% chance to happen, he would have kicked you out of the cable like a soccer ball so that you would be sent flying to the other side of the universe which is somewhat scary when you imagine it.

Yes, you guessed it right! Persona is currently sitting as patiently as he could in a ferris wheel! How did he end up there? Hmm… You'll never know till you ask the creature who's happily viewing the whole amusement park, Alicarcadia!

Persona can't help but think of how inappropriate they look together. It's the entire reverse of the beauty that nature presents where people could only gasp and give awed sighs while viewing the breath-taking scenes. Persona and Hachi together can cause gasps too! But, oh well, not in the most pleasing way though. The gasps would be closer to gasps of disbelief, horror, and distaste.

Persona looked at the clothes he wore and then at Hachi's. He thinks that they have the makings of a good dictionary! Or if viewed in another way, perhaps they could be the best thesaurus or pictograph any seeker of knowledge would find helpful!

They are like the definition of angel and demon. Hachi as the angel descending from the heavens and him as the demon. A graveyard scene would also fit. Hachi is the pretty and well-loved corpse wearing the usual pleasing white clothing and him as the zombie. Also, a Halloween party would be a great scenario even though it's only January now and October is still several moons down the line. Hachi would be a fairy princess and he is the blood-thirsty vampire. Even a Cosplay gathering can fit in their humble pairing. Hachi would be the dazzling damsel in distress and him as the evil-mad warlock. Another scene popped in Persona's head. They might also fit in an action movie… perhaps a suspense-thriller. Hachi, without a doubt, would be the rich and modest maiden being kidnapped and him as the kidnapper!

Persona couldn't help but notice that he would always have to play the antagonist's part. The horrid monster. The ugly beast. The dreaded murderer. The threat in Hachi's dreamy life. He's the thorn beside the rose. The darkness lurking near the bright light. The enemy of the good. The only obstacle in someone's happy paradise!

Persona is _not_ unhappy about being the villain. He's used to it. He's actually happy about it. Villains are usually the strongest ones. The smartest. The richest and most powerful. The most handsome and bravest. And, absolutely, the coolest. Who told you that conceit has a limit? He knew that his narcissistic side is greater than everyone else's. And he's proud about it. Really. The more the evil within him reigns, the superiority complex within him increases. The relation is clear: directly proportional! He loves being simply the exact definition of death plus hell.

But isn't he being portrayed as the savage here? He's not! He's a genius! That's how he has proclaimed it so. And that's how it shall be. It's the exact opposite here. Hachi is the idiot and not Persona! But her presence simply negates that general truth. Her strong pheromones and charms cause him to look like a savage. That's why he loathes her even more! How dare this dummy take his conceit crown from him! Oh! He needs to get rid of her fast! Persona's mind desperately tried to devise of a plan to kill the girl. But Persona has the biggest problem in his conceited life as the King of Narcissism! They're in Central Town and what's worse is that they are in an amusement park filled with filthy species of Hachi's kind. He needed to get her into a secluded part of the town and end her life! But how on earth can he do that?!

Irritated, he rubbed his forehead. Black and white. They are like the binary colors in a wonderful picture of Central Town. Perfectly opposites. Can black and white in a colorful picture ever be so plain and unnoticeable?

"Serio-kun, I'm hungry." Hachi said disturbing Persona's thoughts as they reached the highest point in the phase of the ride.

Oh? So she remembers him _now_? Really, you can't imagine the miracles hunger can do!

Persona didn't reply and simply kept a frown fixed on his face. "Let's grab some food. Okay? I believe Serio-kun is as hungry as I am." The girl didn't seem to care a bit about Persona's aloofness.

"Loud-mouthed creature, just get your darn pen and return my mask to me at once." Persona ordered. He has been repeating that command for a couple of hours now and yet the _'trash'_ just won't hear him out and, instead, she would keep herself busy doing something else instead of proceeding to her sole goal of buying her darn pen.

The first time he mentioned it to her was when they reached the shopping street. Hachi didn't seem to hear him though since she dragged him to a picture booth and had him damage his beautiful reputation by making him take some shots with her. And when the pictures were given, he saw that their backgrounds are that of flowery gardens and colorful places.

What annoyed him most was the picture that Hachi declared as her favorite. Why? Well, that's because the background is purely a waste. Come on, who would ever want to take a picture in a background of stupid kindergartener's drawings of frogs and monkeys all over? There's no logic as to why monkeys and frogs are together in the picture. Bananas would have been a better choice than those disgusting slimy frogs. Monkeys don't eat frogs. And frogs don't eat monkeys. Bananas and flies, I tell you! They eat bananas and flies, can you hear me?!

Persona also noticed that there is one flying kangaroo- Yeah. You read it perfectly correct. A _flying_ kangaroo- in the space between the numskull's face and his own. Just why on earth did a kangaroo appear in such a picture? And since when did kangaroos start flying?

He felt the urge to diffuse the picture with his alice when he saw that just above his head is a drawing of a frog; making it appear as if it was sitting on his head, and the worst has yet to come, beside his frowning face is a monkey who also happened to be frowning. It is the only frowning thing in the picture aside from him. It appears like he is being told that he resembled such a family of brainless primates. Is it really a coincidence? Alright, no more sweet talk. The monkey just had to be placed beside him, right?! The mosquito-brained artist of the weird background just had to pick the portion beside his face for the extraordinary appearance of that obnoxious monkey! This totally makes him feel like he's being played upon by a bored writer of a crack fiction! Man, can't that writer write something decent and not random?!

He hates fiction things. He prefers the reality. It makes him feel a lot wiser doing that. So when Hachi ecstatically stated that she favors that picture over the other less _'evil-looking'_ pictures, he plainly declared that he has found a great dream. And that is to end every fiction advocate's existence as the _'trash'_ beside him. Fiction adds to the long list of reasons why he wanted to murder her.

Persona threw another annoyed glance at the girl who has been talking the whole while.

"I think some finger foods will do. Do you like cheese sticks too?" She completely ignored what Persona said earlier. "Or maybe you prefer fish balls, squid strips or… Yeah! Fries! French Fries!" the girl is too absorbed in her thought of foods.

'_Glutton.'_ Persona thought in exasperation. Undoubtedly, he can't just let a swine take his conceit crown and destroy his well-built image, can he? Certainly, it's impossible. The next few minutes were filled with Hachi's blabbering about foods as Persona simply disregarded her litanies.

'_Just why won't she give me my mask?!'_ Whenever Persona _talks_ about his mask, Hachi would seem to go deaf and translate his statement into something else. She simply wouldn't take a negative response from him, would she? _'The spoiled bratty dirt.'_ Persona opened the cable's door and went out as soon as the ride ended. He didn't even bother to wait for Hachi but then the facilitator called his attention.

"Hey, mister! Your **'GIRLFRIEND'** here seems to have fallen asleep!" the man informed.

'_G-GIRLFRIEND?!'_ the report froze Persona.

He felt as if he will throw up just at the thought. Girlfriend? He wouldn't dare to think about having one. _'Girl-fried'_ would have sounded more to his liking. The encounter with the numskull is way too traumatizing. A real torture. How much more of a hell would it be if their relationship will be more than the predator-prey relationship they have right now?!

But even though he is feeling shaken by the stream of thoughts that flooded his mind after hearing such a _'dreadful' _misconception, he managed to act calmly and logically. There are just too many people to use his alice and get his sweet revenge at the _'trash'_ and the damned facilitator who injected bothersome thoughts in his head.

'_Asleep? A while ago, that numskull was continuously blabbering wasn't she?'_ Persona turned to look at the cable again. Hachi is there. Exactly as how the man said, she is really sleeping! How on earth did she fell asleep when she was just talking till his ears bled several seconds ago? Persona decided to wake her up. He went inside the cable and shook her shoulders rashly. He shook her so violently that her head seemed to be moving in unbelievable angles! The people around him were horrified. They stood with their jaws dropped open. But Persona couldn't care less as he continued shaking the poor girl's body.

Hah! He has learned his lesson very well. He thinks he can even write the best manual for that and he will call that opus: _"The Art of Waking Numskulls"_. He made a mental note on that activity he yearned to finish. And of course, the key point of the whole piece will be some _'golden lesson'_ like: _"When waking someone, be sure to put all the __**'sadism'**__ inside you into whatever method you are using to wake a sleeping idiot! Give your best shot, dummy!"_ Oh, boy! Isn't he such a genius to have thought of a great thing in just a matter of seconds?! Shame on all the fools around him! They didn't know how lucky they are to have witnessed a live demonstration of Persona's great discovery!

Then a cough from behind Persona caused him to cease his beautiful method of waking the filthy creature, who abducted his mask and still held that precious mask even after an earthquake-like shaking from his powerful hands. The disturbance came from a man who wore an ID, which says: _"Manager"_. So another numskull has entered the picture? He thinks he can do something to scare Persona off? Hah! Persona glared at him. The said man paled and took a step backwards but quickly regained his composure when he saw his subordinates watching at him.

"Ah… Ahm-Sir, we suggest that you wake your girl elsewhere." There was a slight pause. "You are scaring our customers away, sir." The man swallowed before continuing his statement as if measuring if he can still live another day after the dangerous-looking guy in front of him reacts. Who knows what this threatening guy's alice can do? God, he still has a wife and 5 kids to take care of.

Persona, for some seconds, just stared at him. The tension in the manager's body is too much. The poor guy has never been this scared all his life until just now. Persona smirked. Good choice of words, manager! Persona liked the idea that _his_ glare can cause a great reaction from the weaklings around them. He's the king of Narcissism, after all. There's no way he can get disappointed with such a nice compliment!

Without saying another word, Persona heaved the girl up and carried her like a rice sack, holding only one of Hachi's arms while the rest of her lower body dangled from his back! There were more gasps as a result of his careless treatment of the girl. Hachi's right arm and lower body are bumping recklessly with Persona's back. Her legs are getting hit with Persona's own in every step he would make. The pitiful lass's face is glued to Persona's left shoulder, her left arm being the only thing that Persona holds to keep her from falling off to the ground. She really looks like a mannequin, a puppet or maybe even a corpse being dragged across the place.

Persona ignored all the gasps and went down the street towards an alley. He heard conversations like: "Is she still alive?", "Is that a cadaver he carries?", "Gosh! I think he's the hardcore killer in Detective Conan's wanted list!", and even something like: "I think it's Mojo Jojo! Call the Power Puff Girls! Quick!" But he didn't mind. The hell he cares about the entire ruckus he caused!

All he cares about right now is that he can finally fulfill his mission: to eliminate the _'trash'_.

Just few more steps till he reaches that dark alley, which he sited behind the inn located near the dead end corner of the street, and all his worries will end. Everything will be back to normal. _Hachi will be dead._ What a perfect place for his next victim! The alley is secluded and nobody seemed to pass near that area. An added bonus is that Hachi is fast asleep which makes her oblivious to what is about to happen to her. Persona started, yet again, with all his morbid ideas of how he would kill her.

Maybe he could stab her with a sharp object till her blood spills and floods the alley. _But that would only dirty his coat. _He can't afford to have his favorite coat drenched in mucky blood. He could also try breaking her neck just by using his bare hands and then hang her somewhere there to decompose till only her skeleton remains. _But wouldn't that be a long wait till she's finally gone?_ Also, he can try pinching her nose till she suffocates and then he would dispose of her corpse by throwing it into the river. _That's a clean crime but it is bothersome to carry the numskull's corpse to another place._ Persona wouldn't bother to carry her again. That's a waste of his precious time. And lastly, his last option is that he could also just make it fast and simply use his alice on her. He'd make her dull hair diffuse first so that she'll be bald before she totally dies. Next would be her feet so that she can't run anymore. Then, her hands so that she can't slap him again while thinking that he's some low creature as a fly. After that he would diffuse the rest of her body leaving only her eyes since those _annoy_ him most. Oh! He would love to see the slow fading of life in those bluish-gray eyes! Hah! The taste of strength and fear is eminent!

In spite of that, something is keeping his feet in a slow pace. His feet felt as if they were being forced or even dragged towards the alley. The thought of the girl dying makes him feel something different. It's like a mixture of excitement, happiness, content, and– something else unfamiliar to him. That something is not pleasurable at all. He felt uneasy because of that weird feeling somewhere within him. Yet he decided to pay no attention to it. He'll be erasing her existence shortly. And that should put every deranged thing or system within him back to normal, right? Persona was still wondering about his own thoughts when he reached the alley.

'_This is the end, filthy human creature…'_ his mind declared as he looked around the alley to make sure no one will see him kill her. When Persona is sure that no one will witness his crime, he decided to dismount the girl he carries. As he lifted her left arm to bang her body against the wall in front of him, he heard something grumble. He paused for a while to listen, not minding that Hachi's face is directly above his shoulder now since he is holding her up. There's no one who would see such an inappropriate position anyway.

'_Brrgglob… globmn…'_ There was another grumbling sound. Persona looked around.

'_Where is it coming from?'_ he needed to find out, fast. He has a weird hunch that something extremely bad is about to happen.

'_Brrgglob… glob… Uhhnn…'_ There it came again– that grumbling sound– and, now, there was something else… a moan?

Persona looked up at the only source he could think of at that time. Hachi slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She seemed _not_ to wonder why she is being carried up with one arm by Persona. Persona, himself, isn't sure of what to do next as he returned Hachi's gaze. Just then Hachi lifted her hand. Persona thought that the lass found out about his plan and was about to slap him so he quickly dodged. But instead of what he thought, Hachi's hand landed on her lips, covering her own mouth. Then her eyes widened as another grumble was heard.

"BLEAGCH!!!" Hachi threw up, spraying an amount of gag on Persona's favorite coat! Yuck!

Persona's eyes were as big as saucers. He remained shocked for several seconds. Stupor. He stared blankly at his coat with his jaw almost dropping open. His grasp on the culprit slowly loosened, causing Hachi to land gently on her feet just like the first time he carried her. His eyes slowly traveled to the girl, who is flashing him an apologetic smile with a hint of embarrassment in her bluish-gray orbs; and then his sight roamed back to his wonderful coat, inspecting his ruined state.

He has totally lost his cool now! Hachi has successfully thrown his crown out of his reach. She remained looking as fresh and pure as a newly descended angel from the heavens while Persona is covered in her gag! That just does it! Isn't it Persona who should be devastating the numskull and not the said filthy creature stealing his throne?!

Persona had it all planned. He just had to throw her to the wall and give his powerful blast then everything would have been done. The End. Just two steps left before he gains his sweet victory. Throw and Boom! There were just two things…

And yet the numskull managed to outwit him? By waking up and retching on his favorite coat?! Really, just how much of a lucky creature can his arch nemesis could be?! Whenever he would try to harm her, he ends up harming himself instead.

Persona threw his coat on the ground. He would have to bid his farewell to his beloved coat now. He just can't go around wearing that coat filled with Hachi's personal designs. His eyes spared the numskull an emotionless glance and Hachi could only mutter a soft apology. Persona took in another sharp breath. He really loathes this _'trash'_. If there is a word to describe how much he abhors the lass then he would really appreciate it if someone can inform him.

Without another word, he began treading his way out of the alley. He has had enough of the girl's weird nature and that _'amazing'_ luck of hers.

First, she took his mask and doesn't seem to have the slightest intention of returning it. For goodness's sake, he owns that mask and she should feel the fear of holding something that belongs to a cold killing machine, like Persona. Second, she doesn't listen to anything that he says. Persona isn't used to having difficulties commanding strong and special alices but this girl is just a pain in the butt. Third, she does silly things which make Persona lose his cool aura. What is she trying to do? Steal his Conceit Crown from him? He won't let that happen. Fourth, she threw up on his favorite coat. Just to have touched his coat with her filthy hands is already a crime! How dare she paint another design on Persona's beloved coat! And lastly, the numskull is a fiction fan! Just by having smiled while reading this story makes your name appear on Persona's wanted list. So you should beware from now on!

Persona strode to the shop parallel to where they stood.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Serio-kun, wait!" the lass shouted from behind him as she struggled to keep up with his pacing. Hachi grabbed his arm and Persona felt a familiar leap traced stronger from the left part of his chest.

His cheeks felt the weird warmth from before and his stomach felt like it's filled with those annoying butterflies again. He is uneasy and yet his body seems to like the contact. Heck! Isn't he supposed to be emptying her body of her soul now? She has done too much trouble on him already, for goodness's sake! Persona had wished that the uneasiness would stop. His body is craving to do something he is unsure of. He just hopes that the weird feeling doesn't get out of hand. And so he pulled his arm away from her quickly.

The dense Hachi, surprisingly, noticed the uneasiness on his face. Her eyes strolled down to her hands and back to Persona's arm before staying on Persona's face. She slowly walked closer to him. Her eyes filled with curiosity. Never straying from Persona's own orbs.

Persona felt his body tensed. Just why does this _'trash'_ have _this_ kind of effect on him?

It was just like the first time he met her and he thought he was going to get his first kiss. He decided to look elsewhere. He smelled Hachi's fruity scent and thought that their bodies were almost touching. So close. Something within him is beating furiously. Persona's mind is telling him to kick Hachi away. She's making his breath irregular so there's a definite need to eliminate her presence. Yet his body is glued to where he stood. He can't even force a yell at her. Persona felt a tingling pain on his neck.

ACK!!! STIFF NECK!!!

Even his neck betrayed him. Is this the punishment he'd have to suffer from looking away and dodging Hachi's gaze? But why did he have to be punished? Is it such a crime to escape from an unknown thing that might lead to something he might regret? And who cursed him with such a spell of stiff neck?!

'_Is the nitwitted girl a witch?!'_

Persona's thoughts were disturbed by Hachi's gasp. It sounded so _NEAR!!!_ Persona felt his senses are all alive that very moment. His adrenaline is probably keeping every muscle of his body hyper sensitive to even the slightest blow of the wind. And all these probably resulted from his anxious ideas.

Is he finally going to get his first kiss?! Or to put it simply, is he going to get a girlfriend?!

Hachi?!

…

HACHI SAORI?! The numskull?! The nitwit?! The despicable trash?! The filthy earth creature?! The idiotic human thing he loathes?!--- Will be his GIRLFRIEND?! Whaaaat?!

'_NO!'_

There's no way he would allow it to happen! He can't imagine how that would be if he ends up falling for the most idiotic organism he has ever met in his life! This is all the dumb facilitator's fault that the word _'girlfriend'_ keeps popping in his mind whenever he sees Hachi! Persona, who's in a daze, jolted when the lass touched his arm in a gentle manner. How soft and comforting it was. He felt his body relaxed. His stiff neck is gone in an instant. Calming. Soothing. Healing. Maybe this is a piece of heaven… if the simple gesture comes from someone you like…

'_L-LIKE?! EHH?!'_

"Serio-kun, are you hurt?" her eyes met with his.

'_bluish-gray...'_

There's no mistaking it. He's enticed. He's touched. Only by using those four words, Hachi seemed to have penetrated his sturdy barrier he built over the years of harsh training and battles he has had. The word _'hurt'_ seemed to have pierced his heart. That's if he has one.

"I'm worried that I pressed your arm too fiercely." Hachi's eyes reflect the purity of her thoughtfulness and it warmed a certain stone-heart.

Huh?! WAIT!!!

That's it?! It's just about the frigging arm?! Did his first kiss just move another degree higher than impossibility?! And are all hopes for him having a girlfriend became the synonym of never-happening?!

"Here. Let me see. You might be injured, aren't you? You seemed like you have been needing medical attention for quite a while already…" She reached for Persona's arm. She slowly tried to lift his sleeve and to expose his arm. "Oh! You have a huge wound here!" Hachi worriedly inspected his arm.

'_Wound? Where? How?'_

Persona snapped from his reverie. He looked at his arm and realized that there really is a wound there. He stared at it in disbelief. Persona is wounded? That's something new.

He has never had any enemy who could afford to lay even a single finger on him. He didn't really care though. He doesn't think it's a harmful thing for him. He can't feel any pain. His body has been in stupor for years now anyway. And so he continued with his steps towards the shop, ignoring Hachi once more.

"Hey! You need some treatment! Serio-kun! And will you please tell me where exactly you are going?!" she stomped her feet on the ground.

But Persona didn't even bother to look back when he replied: "Eat."

Hachi then looked at him with bemusement before happily tagging behind him to the interior of the shop. They entered a fine dining restaurant and occupied the table in one corner of the whole area. They ordered their meals and, minutes later, started devouring their food. Quietly, they ate due to the immense hunger they felt after much trouble. They were almost finished when Hachi started a conversation.

"Serio-kun, do you know that men usually take their girlfriends to fine dining restaurants on their first date?" Hachi smiled as she wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Persona choked on the mango crepe he is eating. This girl can kill him using her words alone. He knew it! He's right! The girl is a demon! She might even possess those evil powers in fairytales and uses her camouflage as a sweet innocent girl for an illusion to hide such a deception! Coughing, he tried to regain his composure. He looked at her with a blank expression. "We're not a couple, mucky mortal."

"My name is Hachi Saori! And just who are you calling mucky?! Huh! Huh!" she pointed the tip of her bread knife at Persona. Persona simply stared at her with a bored expression. Hachi laughed, setting the knife back on her plate. "And who said that we're a couple? I'm just stating a tradition."

Persona's brows twitched in irritation. He called the waiter and took out his wallet. Hachi did the same thing and decided to check on what the bill says. Her eyes widened.

600 RABBITS?! But Hachi just ordered a meal and a fruit shake. She can't afford that much!

In shock, she suddenly stood up accidentally dragging the table cloth along so that all its contents decorated the marbled floor! The other customers stared at them as murmurs rose from the said audience. The waiter calmly told them that their bill had just risen up double! Hachi's eyes showed worry and the waiter noticed her problem. He quickly offered that Hachi just wash the dishes for the whole day to compensate for the damages.

"Annoying brat." Persona muttered as he took out several hundreds of rabbits from his wallet and paid for both his and her meal.

There were more gasps because of that. Persona is such a stinking rich and handsome hottie! With his mask away and his well-built body exposed now that his coat is gone, he could honestly be the next hottest matinee idol to graze on earth. And in the eyes of the hopeless romantics, they'd say: _What a romance it would be! He has a pretty Hachi beside him. The chemistry is undeniably overwhelming. Opposites do attract!_

There were also murmurs of how envious they were of the _'couple'_.

Hachi shyly looked at Persona. There is a light blush brightening her pallid face. She is embarrassed that he had to pay for her meal and damages she has caused. How could she ever pay him! When Persona saw her blush, he felt something different within him. Is it fondness? He would never submit unto admitting that. He grabbed Hachi's hand and quickly dragged her away from the romance-freaks. He just wanted to escape such an uncomfortable situation.

Few minutes later, Persona found himself sitting on a bench near a cliff, under a cherry blossom tree. Beside him is a dead to the world Hachi. She's sleeping again after they have fled from a troublesome crowd. And Persona couldn't help but wonder just how the _'trash'_ can sleep this much and also anywhere she likes. She is just too… carefree.

His eyes gazed up to the tree. All the leaves have fallen. That's a natural thing to have happened. It's, after all, still the month of January and the snowing has just ended. A sunny street on a cold climate is just as peculiar as the encounter he is having with Hachi. There is no explanation as to why Hachi has been turning his system upside-down. Whenever she's near him, his rhythm gets messed up. His stomach fills with fluttering butterflies and he acts like an idiot. He also wondered why he didn't recognize her presence as that of a human's when he scanned the area around the chapel. There is barely an occasion wherein he miscalculated anything.

True that he can somewhat, though reluctantly, admit that he is enticed with the filthy creature. For, he is a genius and he understood that when a unique thing appears curiosity should attract the genius. He has, however, deemed that more than the slight attraction other feelings, aside from hate, is impossible. As to the reason why he hasn't ended her life till now, it is because he knew better than to attack her while she sleeps. Who knows what else her _'amazing'_ luck could do to him other than to slap him, cause him to fall on his butt, and even to spray brand new designs on his favorite coat? The girl is stronger when she's fast asleep so it would be wise to wait till she's awake and then have her killed.

Persona breathed his stress away. Is it called relaxing? Well, if it is, then this is his first time to do it. Hachi has made him experience many of his first times. Those are mostly of the experiences he dreaded would cost him his crown as the King of Narcissism.

The wind blew the winter's cool kiss. He has failed to notice how fast the time has fled. The sun has set and the sky is now engulfed in a cape of solemn darkness. It's rather a cold night. And it's too bad that he had to let go of his coat on a night like this. Oh! If it weren't for the filthy _'trash'_ beside him… He smirked and fondled the pen he bought from a bookstore minutes ago. Now, that he bought her darn pen, she'll be leaving his life for good. He'd finally get his mask back. He's such a genius worthy of the warmest of all warm applauses.

"Hmm… Uhhnn…" There came the girl's familiar moan. Persona has gotten accustomed to such a moan already.

He quickly prepared to present the pen, claim his mask, and end the numskull's life. And so, he moved closer to her and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Hachi yawned as she stretched her arms. And just like the previous scenarios, her arms, as expected, hit Persona's face causing him to flinch a bit. However, the lass didn't seem to notice that she managed to hit him again. She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw is Persona's frowning face and then the twinkling stars behind him. For some reason, her eyes softened a bit.

"It's night already?" she asked though she didn't seem to be asking Persona. Hachi looked up at the sky. A sigh was emitted from her lips.

This somewhat surprised Persona. There is a hint of sadness. He knew somehow that something has changed in Hachi's disposition. He didn't react. And for, another first time of his, he doesn't know what to say.

The girl simply stood up. Spread her arms and spun around, savoring the freedom and solitude the night has generously offered and not minding that they are actually near a cliff where her foot might slip and cause her to fall. As her body danced with the moonlight's elegant radiance, the wind carried her hair and lifted her skirt here and there. Persona's eyes were glued to the girl who is spinning and laughing heartily in front of him.

Her innocence, her purity, her carefree attitude and all her existence is filling his hollow body. Why she is laughing and acting that way was a question which lingered only for a split second. He just stared, taking in what he has finally understood as beauty into the depths of his neglected heart.

Persona did possess a heart. All this time that he has been alone, it's been there. It is constantly beating though he kept on neglecting it. This is to escape hurt. To be numb and to forget. And the kind of remedy Hachi has given him has opened the jammed part of his spirit. The warmth is filling him. It's as if he would explode at the sight of the youthful happiness the girl is exhibiting. He didn't want this to end. He can get weak because of it but he didn't really care. He'd trade his Narcissism throne for the hearty laughter of this _'annoying'_ creature.

But everything has an end. He had to put an end…

"Filthy human girl, here's your stupid pen." His voice didn't seem to register in his own mind but unlike his other statements, it seemed like this time Hachi heard him loud and clear.

Hachi stopped twirling around and stepped closer to where Persona sat. She has a gentle smile on her lips and some expression in her eyes that Persona has never seen before in those orbs. She took hold of the pen from Persona's hand. And almost reluctantly, Persona let go of it. Hachi then touched a certain incomplete name written on the bench which is filled with carved names of different couples. Then she scribbled some other kanji characters before lifting her hand away from it. With curiosity, Persona read it with his eyes and it said:

"_Hachi & Serio"_

He looked into her orbs. There is an amount of solemnity in her bluish-gray eyes. And it made Persona anxious as Hachi's lips parted before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Serio-kun…" her voice is coated with sadness. Persona remained silent as she continued. "…for having dragged you into this…" Hachi's pale hand touched Persona's cheek. Gently, she caressed it. "I'm returning your mask." Just then Persona noticed that he is already holding his mask. "My mission has been completed…" she softly whispered as her body started to glow in a strange white or maybe silvery light. Wings seemed to be forming on her back and Hachi's body is slowly vanishing into what seemed like glowing particles of dust. Is she a ghost? A real angel?

"Thank you…" she paused for a while and moved her face closer to Persona's own. Her nose is almost touching Persona's but nothing is registering in his mind. What the heck is happening?! "…for everything…" He heard her final word as their lips touched. Her voice echoed in his ears. It was as if she is light years away from him.

Persona felt his lips with his fingers. It is moist and cold as if he has just tasted snow. Their kiss lasted for only half a second. And maybe, it wasn't really a kiss but only a snowflake touching his lips. Still, it lingered as he roamed his eyes in the full view of Central Town laid in front of him. Strangely since the season has ended, snow started to fall again as the ferris wheel from Alicarcadia turned. The lights and joys of the people in the town are radiating warmth but for him it is a different feeling.

It is _cold_.

He must go back to his lair now. He's got his mask in his left hand anyway… and his right hand held the only memory she has left him with. His feelings are mixed when he reached his place. Again, he entered the safety of his darkness. There can be no amount of calming drug that can battle this comfort he finds in his own room. His solitude. His pain.

Persona sat by the window. He watched as snow gently fell onto the ground. January is almost done and yet snow decorates the sky once more. Is this a goodbye?

_An alice of snow…_

Suddenly, something rustled from the corner of his dark room. Persona slowly turned his attention to the little girl who had just woken up from her slumber. This is the weakling he had _'killed'_ the other day. So that's why there is a wound on his arm. It is his own doing, his own alice, which injured him when he held it back to save the girl's life in the very last second.

The girl has completely lost her memories. He knew, basing from the lack of life in her eyes. The girl struggled to stand but ended up falling back to her slumped position. She's too weak to stand due to the effects the battle left on her fragile body. She slowly spoke in a very weak voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she turned her gaze to the man sitting on a chair near the window. "Who am I? What am I?"

Persona smirked though the gentle touching of the moon light. "I am Persona, your master."

The little girl crawled to Persona's side while she repeated what Persona said in a whisper: "…Master…" She knelt on the floor just beside Persona's feet with her back almost touching the side of Persona's bed. She looked straight into his eyes.

Persona's eyes, for a second, gazed into the girl's bluish-gray eyes before continuing his simple introduction. "And you are Nobara Ibaragi… my doll…"

Upon hearing Persona's declaration of her identity, she rested her head on Persona's lap. Nobara is Persona's property from now on. She shall have no other joy other than her master's own. Persona's expression momentarily changed into something delicate– like a light smile filled with fondness…

'_bluish-gray…'_ his mind rekindled some memory from a not-so-long-ago encounter of something lighter than his usual shade of black.

Maybe that explains why he acted so differently, why he has been troubled all this time, and why he didn't end the little girl's life. _He needed life to resurrect what has always been dead._ And possibly, he even knew it from the beginning that the _'trash'_ has always been just a wandering soul. Hachi has always been just a remnant of some memory that has exceeded the definition of human and was, then, a bit incomplete to be classified as an angel.

The blow of the midnight breeze filled his room. The curtains stirred as the light entered his room. And, there, just on the coffee table adjacent to where Persona sat with little Nobara, who's resting her head on his lap, lay a white feather. The only proof of that brief encounter he had with an alice of snow…

'_Hachi…'_

A snowflake landed just near Nobara's foot. It melted. But soon as the little girl's eyes glanced on the melted snow, it froze. It returned to its original state, just as pure as how it has been.

_So pure… So white… So light…_

Perhaps Persona could never find something lighter than black again. Perhaps that _numskull's_ memory won't ever be reborn. Let them sink to the depths of his heart. For this is all he could admit:

'_Persona has won. All goals done. Obstacles eliminated. And yet, he can't ever deny that once upon a weird fate's play Persona fell in love…'_

'…_annoying filthy 'trash'…'_ his heart whispered as he brushed his hands through the grayish telephone-wire-like hair of the girl who slept before his feet.

*****END OF STORY*****

**A/N:** HAHAHA! I knew you'd scroll down here to read and have a little more laugh about my grammar. *sweat drops* Oh! Before your little privilege to laugh about my errors… I'd like to say that I'm sorry about such a crappy chapter/piece. I ate chocolates before writing this and, so, you could deduce and infer the reason as to why the whole thing is just so random and too crazy right? HAHA! Sorry. *sweat drops*

Uhmm... And do you like it? I think I _**failed**_ to make it into a total humor fiction. _**I'm sorry**_ about that. Lately, I have been fond of a picture I saw on the net wherein Persona hugged Nobara and I just had to include the twist of Little Ice Princess's appearance here. *LOL* Sorry. I've been really selfish, ne? *teary eyes* Yeah! Enough of my blah-blah… Well, here it is. The reason as to why I was laughing to death in the previous chapters…

I realized that my prepositions are all mixed up. There were missing links and loop holes here and there, plus many other errors. Yes, my dear readers, I'm guilty as charged. I admit that I am too lazy to proof read what I typed so it ended up that bad. Oh! This story is not beta-ed. Some friend of mine asked me about that. No one is to be blamed for my errors. _**I work on my stories solely**_ so if you ever want to kill someone for writing such a failure then I'd be preparing my shield of papers and folders… Now, where is that? If I don't get killed by Persona who happened to hate fiction patrons, like us, apparently then one of you might get me. Eureka! I better prepare now! WAHAHAHA!

Thankfully, I didn't find something as disturbing as: "Persona nibbled on his nails his nails his nails and sat in the table!" Yeah… I often fail to notice that I typed a word or two twice (The example is an exaggeration. Nope. I don't type a phrase three times. *sweat drops*) and my prepositions often suck… Like, how the hell can someone sit "in" (inside?!) a table?! (Whaat?! *sighs* You get what I mean, right?) Also I know I'm always pretty random. Just how on earth did the "alarm clock inventor" got involved in the story?! And what of the flying kangaroo, frogs, and monkeys? Whaat?! Haha! Sorry. I don't even know how that entered my brain. I guess I can't do much about that random thing. Please bear with me.

I was actually drinking water when I tried to read the previous chapter/pieces again and you can imagine what happened next, right? Yes, I coughed hard and nearly drowned giggling at my own mistakes with just a glass of water. You should be thankful that I didn't or else you wouldn't be reading this again. *LOL*

Anyway, thanks a lot for those who supported this story. This is the end of the story and I'm sorry but there are no plans for another chapter. I'm already drained. If you want some more of this kind of weird story from me then give me a review and challenge me or suggest something that you want me to write about. Or if not, you may just click the review button and tell me that somehow you give credit to my poor writing skill. *sighs*

HAHA! Thanks again and take care, everyone! *grins*

P.S. You may also want to try: Hotaru's Disastrous Day (My 1st rukaru) and Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2 (My 1st fanfiction). I published a new story just now and it goes under the title: _**Artificial Love**_. It's a rukaru dedicated to my friends. I hope you visit that. Enjoy! ^_^

**Nakama List:**

**blackcat9517**

**AnDReaGRaCHeLLe**

**candysquared**

**Emmoria**

**sora skyller**

**michie3richie**

**Sarah Patrick**

**cerespallas**

**(My sempai here in FFnet!!! Yay! She won the humor fic categ. For the nominations for her story: "****Seven Days to the Worst Wedding Ever****"!!! Go, sempai!!! ^_^)**

**And**

**Pixy Stix-water7vixen**

**.......thank you so much!!! ^_^**

(May, 2009: What? I did try my best to proof read! Hey! Stop snickering! You can help me by reviewing, pal! *chuckles*)

~windlady


End file.
